In recent years, market analysts have measured observation impressions associated with media, in which impressions may include sales of an advertised product, observations of an advertisement, observations of a particular broadcast event, etc. To gain an understanding of an effectiveness of a particular media distribution technique (e.g., advertisements via television, advertisements via Internet media, etc.), the analysts typically calculate a gross rating point (GRP). The GRP is calculated as a ratio of a number of observed impressions and a defined population and, to account for unique impressions, the analysts may also calculate a corresponding reach metric, which is a ratio of a unique number of exposures and the defined population.